


A Ghoul's Integrity

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Death, Gore, M/M, Murder, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Violence, eye gore, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Eugeo's life was always average. It was him, Alice and his books. But after a chance encounter with a beautiful girl in the cafe, Eugeo's life becomes like something out of the novels he loved so dearly. "If my life was to be a story, it would surely be a tragedy..." (Tokyo Ghoul x Sword Art Online AU, contains mature themes and mild coarse language.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU - Sword Art Online. Eugeo is Kaneki, Alice is Hide, Kirito is Touka, Quinella is Rize.   
> I rarely write AU’s and I’ve never written for TG before, but I figured that since Pride Week I’m more comfortable writing with the SAO characters so… yeah. I came up with this idea and then I ran with it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: Quinella, gore, body horror, violence, death, cannibalism, eye gore.

Eugeo and Alice walked into the cafe Anteiku. Alice was loudly complaining about upcoming exams while Eugeo simply listened and occasionally chimed in with another “it’s okay, you’ll make it through the semester” which Alice ignored in favor of more loud complaining.

“I just don’t get it!” She cried out in exasperation, “University should be the best part of our adulthood! We're meant to make memories, get drunk, party, get laid-”

“Or study,” Eugeo interjected, “that’s kinda what university is for. I’m not going to get distracted by stuff like partying or dating.” 

Alice rolled her eyes at him, playfully elbowing him in the side. 

“You’re one to talk!” she laughed, “You’re totally not focused on studying, ‘specially since you’re coming here every day to look at some cute girl,”

Eugeo blushed and took a seat at their table, picking up a menu to help cover his reddening cheeks. Alice grinned, sitting opposite to him and leaning across the table. Her eyes traveled through the cafe, scanning for any girl that her best friend could be interested in. None in particular stood out. 

Suddenly a young waiter walked out from behind the counter. He was certainly attractive, short black hair and midnight eyes you could get lost in. The top button of his uniform shirt was undone, an apron tied around his waist. He walked towards the table next to them, taking a notepad from the pocket of his apron and beginning to take the young couple’s order. Alice smirked.

“Hey,” she pulled the menu from his hands and tapped Eugeo sharply on the nose, “y’know, you never said it was a girl you were interested in. So” -- she pointed her thumb towards the waiter -- “maybe it’s him that you’ve been sneaking off to see so often?”

Eugeo looked at the boy. He was cute, sure, but not the one who had caught his eye. Eugeo sighed, “No, she isn’t here yet,”

Alice slumped back into her seat, folding her arms across her chest. While they were waiting, they turned to the TV on the far wall of the cafe.

“The remains of a man’s body were found on Takada building street on the 28th. Body fluid believed to be from a ghoul was found at the scene-”

Eugeo shuddered. The attacks had been much more frequent as of lately. He couldn’t believe that something so awful, such awful heathens, could live among them. Anybody in the cafe could have been one of those monsters, there was really no way to tell.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Alice waved her hand in front of Eugeo’s face. “I was saying how crazy these ghoul attacks are getting.”

Eugeo sighed and nodded his head, “It’s crazy…”

Alice suddenly pulled a notebook from her bag, thrusting the slight scrunched-up paper in Eugeo’s face. He pushed it away enough to see what was scribbled there; a quickly sketched drawing of a hideous orc-like creature, lips curled into a wicked snarl, fangs protruding from it’s mouth, eyes red with blood dripping down the creature’s deathly pale cheeks.

“Whaddya think?” Alice asked, grinning. Eugeo examined the drawing closer. She’d obviously drawn it that morning judging by the scent of still-fresh markers. He stopped to wonder why she’d carry it around - had she known there’d be another attack that would present her with the opportunity to share it?

“If this is meant to be a ghoul,” Eugeo began, “I think it’s a bit off. I mean, they have to blend in, right? I doubt that’s easy for them to do if they looked like, well… that.” He pointed to the drawing.

Alice huffed, stuffing the drawing back in her bag, “Well I don’t want your stupid opinion anyway!” 

Eugeo shook his head - why did she always have to make a scene? That’s when he noticed the black-haired waiter from before looking at their table in curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite name. 

“Look what you’ve done,” Eugeo muttered under his breath, “Now he thinks we’re crazy or something.”

The waiter walked over to their table, giving them a customer service grin he’d obviously become well-rehearsed in.

“Welcome to Anteiku!” He greeted with a smile, “Have you decided what to order?” Eugeo opened his mouth to speak, but Alice cut him off.

“Yeah, can we get, uh…” she squinted at the menu, “two black coffees. Hey, my friend here wants to know if he can get your number-”

“Alice!” Eugeo practically yelled across the cafe, making Alice struggle to cover her mouth and suppress her laughter. The waiter blushed a little, writing the coffees down in his notepad and leaving quickly.

Just before Eugeo had a chance to scold her, he noticed a girl walking through the doors. Her light lavender hair was pulled loosely to one side, and her eyes scanned the room for the table she always sat at. Eugeo’s breath caught in his throat.

“That’s the girl,” he whispered to Alice. Alice looked in the direction he was so intently focused on. She was beautiful, that was for sure. She sat down at a table, taking a book from her bag and beginning to read it, immediately becoming entranced.

“Typical,” Alice scoffed, “Of course you’d go for the book nerd. I should’ve known. Well,” Alice stood up, taking her bag, “I gotta head to a friends house. Tell me if you manage to talk to her,”

“W-wait!” Eugeo stuttered, “What about our coffee? We ordered two and if you leave-”

“Here’s an idea; give it to her,” Alice replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her hopeless friend. She waved and rushed out the door, nearly bumping into the waiter as she left. He walked back to Eugeo’s table, placing down the tray with the coffees.

“Where’d your friend go?” He asked. Eugeo shrugged lightly and took the coffees, thanking him.

“She had to go… somewhere,” Eugeo looked up guiltily at him. “I’d like to apologize for her earlier, by the way. That was totally out of line.”

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault.” Was he blushing? Eugeo couldn’t tell. The boy took his now-empty tray back and disappeared into what Eugeo presumed was the staff only room, leaving Eugeo alone with his thoughts, and an extra coffee.

He looked up at the girl again. After staring at her for a few seconds, she looked up. They locked eyes for a moment before she blushed and buried her face back in her book, and Eugeo quickly turned back to face the wall. He drank his coffee, too shy to look behind him at the girl again.

‘I can’t do it,’ he thought hopelessly. He stood up, taking the other coffee in his hand. Without thinking he spun around and took a step. Before he got any further he came crashing down to the floor, with the girl landing on top of him.

“A-ah, I’m so sorry!” He stammered, helping her to her feet before picking up the book and empty coffee cup from the floor.

“It’s okay…” She said softly, “Thank you.” She took the book from him, smiling sweetly. Eugeo smiled back, before noticing the large stain appearing on the front of her white dress. 

“Shoot, that’s my bad!” He began to dab a napkin at the front of her dress before freezing and pulling his hand away. “I’m so sorry!” He gasped, bowing his head in shame. The girl simply laughed, holding a hand out to him.

“I’m Quinella,” she didn’t seem mad, “And you are…?”

“Accident-prone,” Eugeo chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it. “I’m Eugeo. Would I be able to buy you a coffee to make up for the one I spilled on you?”

“That sounds lovely,”


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo manages to invite Quinella on a date, but hi life changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, I’m actually pretty excited to work on this. Likes/reblogs/kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> WARNING!!! STRONG BODY HORROR, CANNIBALISM, GORE AND VIOLENCE.
> 
> TW: Quinella, gore, body horror, violence, death, cannibalism, eye gore.

“No way, you spilled coffee on her and got her number?” 

Eugeo laughed as he laid down on his bed, giving Alice a summary of what had happened after she left. As promised, he’d bought Quinella another coffee, and they’d sat down talking for hours. Mostly they’d discussed their favorite books, which had prompted her to invite Eugeo to the bookstore the following Saturday.

“It’s the library date I’ve always wanted,” Eugeo sighed dreamily. Alice huffed over the phone.

“Whatever,” He could tell she was shrugging, “I’m warning you, this sounds too perfect,”

“How so?”

“Look,” Alice paused for a moment, “I love you and all, but you’re the human equivalent of a snow globe. You’re fun for a few minutes, then you end up getting used as a paperweight by some old guy who does his taxes,”

Eugeo felt he should have been offended to some degree, but he let Alice proceed.

“What I’m trying to say is something isn’t right here. Be careful, Eugeo. I don’t want you getting hurt,”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a date,” Eugeo chuckled at his friend, she was always so concerned for him, “What could possibly go wrong?”

——

That Saturday evening Eugeo was walking Quinella home. They’d spent the afternoon looking at books before getting dinner. Eugeo noted that Quinella didn’t eat more than a few bites, but she’d apologised and explained that she was on a diet.

‘She certainly doesn’t look like she needs one,’ he thought as they walked back to her house. It wasn’t what he’d intended to do, but she told him that there had been ghoul attacks close by her house, which had Eugeo immediately insisting on walking her home.

Which led to the present moment of them walking side by side, laughing and talking about whatever came to mind.

Eugeo stole a glance at her, her face so beautifully illuminated by the moonlight, her seemingly flawless features even more entrancing with an ethereal glow. There was something about her, something that drew him closer. 

Eugeo felt her hand slip into his, and he panicked. What did he do? Should he hold her hand back? Was it appropriate to kiss her? 

“You know Eugeo,” Quinella’s soft voice broke the silence, ending his internal panic, “I’m very glad I met you. You’re so sweet, charming and adorable. You’re perfect, honestly my dream guy. I can easily see myself falling for you,”

Eugeo’s heart skipped a beat. Was he dreaming? He had to be, surely.

Quinella’s confession hung in the cold air for a moment before she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It almost makes it harder for me to do this to you…”

Before Eugeo could process what was happening he felt Quinella’s teeth sink into the skin of his neck. His eyes opened, but he found himself unable to move. He felt the chunk of his skin tear away, blood gushing from it.

Quinella backed away a few steps, licking the blood from her lips. Her sweet smile had turned into a cruel smirk, her eyes turning to a demonic red and black mess as she stared at him.

“Y-you’re a ghoul!” Eugeo screamed. 

Somehow, be it rush of adrenaline or some greater power, Eugeo’s legs began to work again. He ran as much as he was able, collapsing against a wall.

Dammit! He’d ran to the construction site, there was nowhere he could hide here. No escape.

Eugeo backed against a wall. Quinella paced towards him, eyes black with red streaming from her pupils to her cheeks. She had him completely cornered. If he attempted to run, she’d catch him. If he attempted to scream, he was sure she’d silence him. 

Dammit! He balled his hand into a fist, punching the wall behind him. 

‘If I listened to Alice I wouldn’t be here right now. She told me this was too good to be true, she told me…’

Quinella took a final step toward him, licking her lips at the enticing sight of his neck, blood pouring from the wound like a sick fountain. She leaned in, opening her mouth to take a second bite when it happened.

A creak, a sound of the construction work above them giving out. Maybe it was Eugeo’s desperate punch, maybe just pure luck. Maybe there was some force protecting him. Whatever it was, it was enough to make the steel beam fall to the ground, crushing them both beneath it. 

“H-Hey! Was that the construction site?”  
“There’s somebody in there!”

“Oh God, I think they’re dead! Somebody, call paramedics!”

In his fading consciousness he could faintly hear voices, he tried to make out what was happening but he was in far too bad of a condition for that. All he could do was close his eyes and pray he’d open them again.


End file.
